Letting Go
by AkumaBishiYuki
Summary: She was the quiet Ravenclaw, but was always teased by Cho Chang. When Cho and her friends are teasing her one day, for not having a crush, she says she does. And they tell her to go kiss her crush then. Kagome was lying though, so she improvised and kissed the guy Cho Chang liked. Blaise Zabini.
1. Chapter 1

**Letting Go**

**Summary: She was the quiet Ravenclaw, but was always teased by Cho Chang. When Cho and her friends are teasing her one day, for not having a crush, she says she does. And they tell her to go kiss her crush then. Kagome was lying though, so she improvised and kissed the guy Cho Chang liked. Blaise Zabini.**

**Crossover: Harry Potter/InuYasha**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Pairing: Kagome/Blaise**

**Rated: M**

**-x-x-x-**

"_Not fair..." _Breathlessly, a young girl of fifteen stopped her running as she placed her hands on her knees, eyes closed, and heart racing, she tried to calm herself before she opened her eyes and straightened up, still trying to catch her breath. _'I shouldn't have to run away from my own house mates!'_ She glared at the ground, but the emotion was false, she couldn't hate them, she knew she was withdrawn and quiet, even by Ravenclaw standards.

"Kagome!"

A laugh from behind drew blue crystallite like eyes. A girl was walking up to her, and she didn't particularly like her, but she didn't really dislike her. She talked with her, well...teased her was more like it, and badly too, but Kagome knew better than to run from her. She had her _friends_ chase her down; and why? Just so she could throw some hurtful words at her, but that was better than what some of the other Ravenclaw's did. She'd rather be demoralized than damaged on a more physical level.

"Cho..." Kagome said carefully. She didn't understand why this girl who was normally easy going and nice, was always causing her problems, it was her that told the others in Ravenclaw to mess with her, and no one would argue with the Ravenclaw Princess.

"Aren't you going to ask me how my day is?" She smiled brightly.

Wondering curiously if she was, perhaps, in a good mood and not set on tormenting her, Kagome gave a small smile and asked, "How is your day?"

"Wonderful, I got to talk with one of the cutest guys in school, and that makes me happy..."

Kagome looked past Cho and frowned, a few of the other girls had caught up with Cho, and there weren't many people around that would try to intervene if they decided to mess with her, and she doubted if there were more if they would even spare her a look.

"Tell me Kagome," Cho continued, "Do you have a crush on anyone?"

Kagome frowned, if she thought about it, no, she didn't, but surely that didn't matter, did it?

"Haha, you don't do you! Sorry, I forgot, you don't have time to be a girl."

"_Such a loser..."_

"_Complete mishap! She belongs in Hufflepuff!"_

"_Even they would outcast her,"_

The three girls behind Cho laughed, but Cho didn't, she smiled, and looked at Kagome, as if daring her to deny the claim.

She wasn't sure _what_ exactly had caused her to say anything at all, she should have just turned and walked off, she should have just left it as it was...she should have...why didn't she...

"That isn't true!" Her voice was louder than she'd meant, and it drew in some curious looks.

"Oh, then why not prove it?" One of the girls said from behind Cho.

"Yeah, go kiss the guy you're crushing on,"

"Unless you _don't_ have a crush..."

The three girls laughed again, and this time, Cho joined in. It was too much for Kagome, she turned, she took the hand of a guy, or so she hoped it was a guy. Her mind was completely fogged, she had always believed that she shouldn't let her emotions cloud her thoughts, and she had done _just_ that. She leaned forward and her lips pressed gently but fervently to another's. It lasted a few moments, and then she broke it, turned, and looked at Cho. The girl who had always brought her such trouble had finally come to a loss of words. Staring shocked, gaping at what Kagome had just done.

Kagome turned and left for the Great Hall, thankful that the happenings that had just taken place, had done so right outside the large doors. She wasn't even aware of the eyes that were following her, wide with shock and stuck in a daze.

**X-x-X**

Blaise smirked as he walked besides his best friend, Draco Malfoy. They were heading towards the great hall, but were taking their time doing so since they both had free period after they ate.

"Anything planned to do during break this time?" Blaise asked, blue eyes shining with mischief. He liked messing with the Gryffs usually during his break but sometimes he did school work or just relaxed during his break. Though messing with the lions were one of his favorite pass times, they were just so easy to rile up.

Draco smirked, "Messing with the lions like usual...though we should probably finish the potions essay too...but that shouldn't take but a few minutes."

"Draco my friend." Blaise grinned, putting an arm around his shoulders as they made their down the last hallway to the Great Hall, "You know exactly what to..." just as he was about to say more, someone pulled on his hand.

His arm left Draco's shoulder as he turned to see who was pulling his hand, the next thing he felt was soft lips on his own, and long hair gently brushing against his cheek.

The kiss didn't last very long, but as the girl pulled back, blue locked on with blue before the girl moved away.

Blaise blinked as he watched the raven haired girl turned and ran away from him. Slowly turning to Draco who also had a look of shock on his face, "Hey...Draco...do you know who that is?"

Blaise knew to ask his friend this because he was the one who kept track of most people in the school, there were some people he didn't know but most he did.

Draco shook his head, "No..." His grey eyes narrowing, he usually kept tabs on a lot of people, but he didn't know her, "..I don't recognize her..."

"_Did you see that?"_

Draco looked to his left, a couple girls from mixed houses were talking in a group.

"_She's brave, isn't that the guy Cho likes?"_

Listening, he let himself pick up anything his ears deemed useful. Storing it away for later as he and a still shocked Blaise walked by the Ravenclaw table to their own table.

"_She's going to get it later for that little stunt."_

"_If she had a backbone, Cho might not use her as a stress reliever."_

"_Bout she's pathetic, Kagome never does anything right!"_

That was it, that was what he was waiting for, and bloody hell, it had taken the girls long enough to say something useful! "According to the gossip mongrels, her name is Kagome, if her tie was anything to go by, she's in Ravenclaw, and from what I heard, she's going to be in a lot of trouble with Chang for what she did."

"What the hell does it matter to Chang, it was me who was kissed, not her, and on another note, how did you figure out her name already?" Blaise, though perceptive, wasn't the type to listen in on gossip like his friend was, and it always baffled him how Draco could no nothing about something one second, and everything about something the next. He grabbed his book bag and pulled out his homework, hoping to get it started before the end of their break, sadly, his eyes were blinded by blue, it was all he could see, those gorgeous blue eyes. He closed his eyes and let his head fall forward, forehead, meet table.

"Pull yourself together, it was just a girl,"

"Yeah...right...It was just a girl, with beautiful electric blue eyes, and soft lips and...I don't even know her!"

Draco laughed, "Well, to answer your question, I know what I do about her, because unlike you, I listen, and apparently, Miss. Cho Chang has a thing for you."

"Look, none of that rhyming stuff, and since when has Chang liked me?"

"Who knows, but what does it matter, apparently she's peeved over this Kagome girls kiss, what are _you_ going to do about it?" Draco placed the tip of his quill in a jar a raven black ink before he started on his twelve inch essay on bloodroot for potions.

"What am I...what?"

"You heard me you imp!" Draco laughed, "You are acting like a bloody Hufflepuff, what are you going to do about it?!"

"What am I supposed to do about it?"

Draco smirked, "Absolutely nothing, you are a Slytherin, what is there to do but sit back and watch?"

"What about the girl?"

Draco eyed his friend, "Not that I think you should be laying all your house elves on a girl whose name you just learned a few seconds ago, but if it matters so much, then leave it be, she'll be back. If not, well, it's not like she's in a different country, she's in Hogwarts, we are bound to run into her again sooner or later...right?"

Blaise looked curiously at his friend, nodding his head as he tried to push the thoughts of soft lips and blue eyes from his mind, if only long enough to finish his Potions Essay.

**-x-x-x-**

**Akuma: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, we are working on two other stories of similar crossover backgrounds, so this won't be the last upload tonight, I'm sure. Be sure to review and let us know what you think, Ja~!**

**Yuki: hehe, This summary is probably...two-ish years old...then I shared it with Akuma...this is what happened...us typing it. Hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Go read our other stuff too! Read and Review! We like hearing your input on the stories~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Letting Go**

**Summary: She was the quiet Ravenclaw, but was always teased by Cho Chang. When Cho and her friends are teasing her one day, for not having a crush, she says she does. And they tell her to go kiss her crush then. Kagome was lying though, so she improvised and kissed the guy Cho Chang liked. Blaise Zabini.**

**Crossover: Harry Potter/InuYasha**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Pairing: Kagome/Blaise**

**Rated: M**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome sighed as she looked around making sure no one was around, for the last two days she had been able to avoid mostly everyone in her house.

She arrived just in time for classes, and left as fast as she could. She had also been eating down in the kitchens instead of in the Great Hall. Overall, she has been doing a lot to avoid Cho Chang and her followers.

Kagome also made sure she avoided the Slytherins as well. She really didn't want to meet up with..._him._

Blaise Zabini.

He was Cho's crush, she really didn't expect him to be the one she grabbed, and she didn't know if she wanted to show her face to him any time soon.

"There you are!" Kagome took a deep breath turning on her heels as she now faced the one person she was trying so hard to avoid.

"Hello, Cho." Kagome smiled politely, when all she really wanted to do was turn the other way and run.

"I have been looking for you." The girl hissed, eyes narrowed. She was made, making Kagome shift slightly.

She really should have just made her way straight to the library and hid in there. It would have been safer for her at least.

"I can't believe you..." Cho stated eyes on fire, she wanted to pay Kagome back, she needed to have a way to show her what she did, she wasn't going to get away with it.

Kagome stepped back a bit at the threatening look in her housemates eyes. "Cho, I-"

"Shut it!"

"..."

"You knew perfectly well how I felt about Blaise! He isn't yours to touch, and he never will be!"

Flinching back at the yelling, Kagome kept silent, hoping that yelling was all that she'd be forced to endure. She should have know better though, lady luck never did fancy her. And this was proven as Cho's face seemed to contort with hatred, why did she hater her so much, what had she done?! She was so nervous, so frightened, she hadn't noticed the crowd gathering around them in front of the potions classroom. She closed her eyes and tried to ignore the yelling, but that wasn't meant to happen either, she felt a painful grasp on her wrists and looked up in surprise. "Ch-Cho!"

"No, you listen! Stay away from him! I swear by Merlin's wand, that if you go near him, or Ravenclaw house again, I will hex you into the next millennia!"

"I DIDN'T REALIZE IT WAS BLAISE! I DID IT TO SHUT YOU UP!"

The hall was silent at the soft spoken, nervous, and reserved Ravenclaw's sudden outburst.

_**~SLAP~**_

Kagome felt tears forming in her eyes and stumbled backwards into someone, not caring to look who it was, the person behind her only seemed to fuel Cho's rage as she made to hit Kagome again. Kagome of course ducked back, and Cho followed her with her hand only to smack someone else.

"Bloody hell!"

Cho didn't seem to care though, it was as if she were blind to anyone but Kagome. She went to hit her again, only this time, she was snapped out of her rage as someone took hold of her wrist in a tight grip.

"LET ME GO!" Cho yelled angrily as she turned her eyes to whoever had stopped her from striking down Kagome. Her eyes went wide in horror as she stared up into the beautiful blue eyes that could belong only to _her_ Blaise Zabini. "B-Blaise..."

"I think you should go, Ravenclaw doesn't have Potions this period, so you have no business here." He let her go and watched her stumble back a bit, gripping the wrist he'd just held, then sending a cruel, cold and hateful look past him at Kagome before pulling herself together and walking calmly through the crowd and back up the stairs to the main hall.

"Clear out!"

Kagome wasn't sure who it was that had yelled, it wasn't Blaise, since he was staring down at her at that exact moment, and she in turn was gazing fearfully back up at him. She was scared, not of him, of returning to Ravenclaw dormitory..,of Cho...

"You okay?"

Kagome gave a nervous nod, watching Blaise crouch down in front of her. She wasn't even sure as to when she'd gotten on the ground, but there she was, sitting on the cold stone of the castle dungeons.

"Professor Snape will be coming soon,"

Kagome pried her eyes from Blaise's and turned to see that the person who had yelled had been none other than Draco Malfoy, and on his cheek was a pink welted print similar to the one on her own cheek.

Blaise held his hand out to Kagome and she stared at the hand nervously, in the back of her mind, she contemplated on whether or not she should take the hand. If she took it, Cho would be even angrier, but...those eyes...

Biting her lip, Kagome stood up and muttered out a soft, "I'm sorry for the trouble." And gave a small bow, before turning and was about to run and find somewhere she could hide and think about what she was going to do now.

Kagome had a feeling if she went back to her dorms something horrible would happen to her. She could always stay the night in the Healing Wing, but that could only last a day...two at the most, if she was lucky.

"I don't think so..." She was grabbed around her waist and let out a small squeak as she was brought back to someones chest.

"You aren't going anywhere yet..." It was Blaise, he had a firm grip on her and Kagome knew she couldn't escape it, "We have to talk."

Those words didn't sound very good. They could mean a lot of things, mostly bad too! 'we have to talk' conversations were usually breakups or talking down to people...something bad in Kagome's books. _'We aren't even dating...and I'm about to get the breakup speech?'_ A befuddled look on her face at the thought that had crossed her mind.

She didn't want to have this conversation ,"b-but I have class..." she was going to say more but Blaise's friend, Draco Malfoy, stepped in.

"From the confrontation you just had...I don't think going to class would be such a good thing." Draco paused, "Cho does have almost everyone in Ravenclaw attached to her wand...or so to speak."

Kagome knew he was right, but she wasn't going to admit it. She just really wanted to get away from these two Slytherins!

"Come on...we are going somewhere to talk..." Blaise said, still not letting her waist go as he led her down the hall, Draco following not far behind him.

It seemed like she wasn't going to be going anywhere anytime soon. She hoped they ran into a teacher on the way...then she could escape, but that thought left her mind as they reached one of the empty classrooms.

'_Just my luck, the one time I want to run into a teacher...I don't!' _Kagome thought as Draco shut the classroom door behind him.

"What do you want to talk about?" Kagome asked, moving away from Blaise as he released her. She wanted to have some space between them. He was making her feel really uncomfortable.

Blaise looked at her, his eyes seemed to glow making Kagome's breath almost catch, "I think I deserve an explanation...I did hear some of your fighting with Chang..."

This made Kagome pale slightly, she should have guessed people heard with how loud the both of them had started to yell.

"How much did you hear?" Kagome asked, looking between both Slytherins.

Draco raised an eyebrow, "We heard most of the yelling...so a lot of the conversation."

Kagome silently muttered a curse, she really didn't want to explain that the only reason she kissed Blaise was to get Cho to leave her alone...it made her feel kind of shallow.

Taking a deep breath she sighed, "I have always been disliked by Cho, and because of that I am not well liked by most of the Ravenclaws. The day I kissed Zabini was another day she was bothering me..." Kagome paused looking at the two snakes.

Blaise was listening to her eyes focused on what she was saying, as was Draco. He seemed to find the situation Kagome was in amusing, at least it was on his end.

"I really don't feel comfortable talking about this..."

"Isn't that too bad, I feel perfectly fine talking about this, so lets talk,"

Kagome stared at Blaise, sighing, she ran her fingers through her hair before turning her eyes to the floor. "Well, first, my name is Kagome Higurashi...I guess it started like it always does; she had been baiting me, again, she normally just insults me then leaves her girls to beat me or something, and while I hate admitting that, you guys aren't leaving me with a choice on topic..."

Draco smirked, "Probably should have thought of that before you chose to kiss a snake."

"...yeah..." She frowned, "about that, I didn't know who I was kissing. Cho had asked me if I had a crush, apparently you had talked with her around two days ago?"

Blaise nodded, "Yeah, I asked if she had a quill I could borrow, left mine in the Slytherin common room, what does that have to do with anything though?"

"Everything," she gave soft laugh, "She came to me, and I thought she would leave me be since it seemed like she was in a genuinely good mood, she asked me if I was going to ask how her day was, and so I did; anything to avoid a fight with her." She shook her head, "She was happy because she had spoken with the guy she liked, and I hadn't realized at the time that that was you, and she hadn't told me!" She snapped irritably. "She assumes the world knows everything there is to know about Cho Chang! She asked if I had a crush, and I don't, I have never liked anyone really, not in a romantic way of any sort, at least. Before I could comment though, they started jabbing fun at me again, why would I like someone, I don't have time, a Ravenclaw reject, saying that I should have been a Hufflepuff, but then commenting that I'd be outcasted there too!" She didn't realize tears were starting to form in her eyes, "I snapped, I told them I did have a crush, a complete lie, and they knew it, or thought so...they told me to kiss my crush, I didn't have one...so, without another thought, I turned, grabbed, and kissed."

Blaise stared stunned at the lengthy dialogue just given, somewhat hurt that he had just been a means of escape for the girl in front of him.

Draco laughed, "So, what now? You seemed to have gotten yourself into quite a mess,"

Kagome's shoulders slouched,"I know, and then, after leaving them, I find out through gossip, that the guy I'd kissed, was Cho's crush. I shouldn't even be anywhere near you, she'll curse me for sure if she finds out."

"What should it matter to her, I'm not hers, and as of today, you belong to me,"

Draco smirked, her watched his friend and the Ravenclaw girl from a short distance, this really had turned into one of those dramas he'd read about in his spare time.

"What?! You must be off your rocker! Cho would bypass curses altogether and just kill me if I were to spend anymore time near you than I already have,"

"Again, I don't care about Cho," he took her wrist in his hand when he saw her about to move away, pulling her up against his body with the initial pull, he stared into her blue eyes, they were frightened, nervous, filled with worry. "You are mine, Kagome Higurashi, and that means you don't need to worry about Cho Chang anymore."

"What are you talking about?"

Blaise smirked as he watched Kagome look at him with a puzzled expression, "Didn't your parents ever teach you..." He paused, smirk growing, "never make yourself interesting to a Slytherin...unless you want to belong to one..."

**-x-x-x-**

**Akuma: Here is chapter two of Letting Go, I hope you enjoy the chapter as much as Yuki and I enjoyed writing it. We will have more fics posted tomorrow! STAY TUNED! Oh, and Read and review~!**

**Yuki: Yay, chapter two done. I was very amused by this chapter, so hope everyone else likes it. Keep a lookout for new fics, and maybe updates. We are getting fics done pretty fast lately! Tell us what you think, Read and Review~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Letting Go**

**Summary: She was the quiet Ravenclaw, but was always teased by Cho Chang. When Cho and her friends are teasing her one day, for not having a crush, she says she does. And they tell her to go kiss her crush then. Kagome was lying though, so she improvised and kissed the guy Cho Chang liked. Blaise Zabini.**

**Crossover: Harry Potter/InuYasha**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Pairing: Kagome/Blaise**

**Rated: M**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome was walking through the halls, it was empty, since most everyone was either in class, the great hall, or library. No one was wandering the halls at this time, but rather, studying, and relaxing from classes. Kagome however had skipped two classes now, and not on purpose! The first was technically Blaise, and Draco's fault, and the second was...okay, the second class she skipped _was_ her fault, but she still blamed the Slytherin duo she'd managed to escape from only an hour and a half ago.

_"Didn't your parents ever teach you..."_ She mocked in a high pitched tone that was far from Blaise's normal soft, and daring tone. _"never make yourself interesting to a Slytherin..."_ she added irritably in that same pitch, _"...unless you want to belong to one..."_ she rolled her eyes, "What am I supposed to say to that anyways?" Sighing, she continued down the hall and banked to the right before a group of Gryffindors rounded the corner, successfully avoiding them with a slight of step.

She made her way towards the Ravenclaw tower, since she was positive Cho would be in Charms now, she was quick to make her way to the picture in front of Ravenclaw dormitory.

"_**A murderer is condemned to death. He has to choose between three rooms. The first is full of raging fires, the second is full of assassins with loaded guns, and the third is full of lions that haven't eaten in 3 years. Which room is safest for him?"**_

Kagome thought the riddle over in her head before smiling thoughtfully, "The third room, a room filled with lions that haven't eaten in three years is a room filled with dead lions."

"_**Very good,"**_ the portrait swung open and Kagome ran inside only to be shoved to the floor after passing through.

"Ah!" Kagome stared in shock up at Cho who looked as if she'd been crying for a while now, her eyes puffy and red, her cheeks blotchy, and her hair was messy. All in all, she lacked her normal beautiful outward appearance. "Ch-!"

_**~CRASH~**_

Kagome held her hands over her face to keep glass from getting into her eyes as a couple pieces flew up from the vase in the common room that had just been thrown in her general direction, some pieces cutting into her hand. "STOP IT!" she screamed when a hand gripped tightly at her hair and pulled on her, her hands moved to the hands holding her hair and she cried out as she was dragged to the stairs, Cho was dragging her up the steps by the hair, her hands bleeding from Kagome's nails digging into them, but she didn't release her. "Let me goo~! It hurts Cho! IT HURTS!" She cried when Cho still dragged her.

It finally stopped as she was pushed dangerously close to the corner of a table which she'd almost hit her head on. She stared frightened up at the enraged eyes of Cho Chang, crying as she hovered over her with her wand, just twirling it in her fingers as she did.

Cho smirked, "Petrificus Totalus!"

Kagome felt her body go stiff, and her eyes shut tightly as she felt a foot connect painfully with her ribcage, she wanted to yell, cry, scream! However, she made no sounds while Cho took out her anger on her, she couldn't, and the reality of Blaise's words hit her hard when she realized, he'd never be able to keep her safe from Cho, she was a Ravenclaw, and he was a Slytherin, she would have to figure this out on her own.

Those were her thoughts when darkness took her from Cho's beating, when she woke up later, it was in the Hospital Wing, and it was already dark, the lights were out, and the curtains were drawn around her bed. She tried to sit up, but an incomparable pain shot through her body, and she screamed out in pain, her throat hurt too, but she wasn't sure why.

She saw the lights come on around her and from the corner of her eyes, she saw Madam Pomfrey rushing to her with a surprised look on her face.

"You're awake I see, how do you feel?"

Kagome thought that that was a pretty stupid question, considering her scream, but tried to answer anyways, but no words escaped her lips, only sounds, grunts, she couldn't form words, and her throat hurt as she tried to.

"Oh dear...I didn't think anything but physical harm had been inflicted, I never thought to check for a spell or potion being used." Madam Pomfrey frowned, "Stay calm child, I'm going to go and wake Severus and Filius, just try and relax."

Kagome didn't want to try and relax, she wanted to move, and sit up, she wanted to talk, and ask what had happened. Everything was blurry, and she was sure that even an angry Cho couldn't cause _this_ much pain...could she? More than anything else though, she didn't want to be left alone...ever...not ever again.

**x-X-x**

Blaise Zabini was a Slytherin and as such he was possessive of what belongs to him. As far as he was concerned Kagome Higurashi belonged to him the moment her lips touched his.

Now he finds out the girl that was under his protection, that he declared his, was hurt and in the hospital wing because of the chit known as Cho Chang. It made him even more angry and possessive.

It usually took a lot to anger him, and when he was angry the whole Slytherin Dorm knew better than to upset him any further. He was usually calm and easygoing but when he wasn't he tended to be someone no one wanted to mess with.

He knew he wanted to have a long chat with Miss. Cho Chang...he wanted more than a chat, he wanted to hex her and make sure she knew her place.

As Blaise was about to go into the Great hall and do just that he was stopped.

"Mister Zabini..." The voice of his head of house made him pause and look to him, "It would be wise to keep your temper in check..."

This made Blaise narrow his blue eyes at the Potions Master. He did have his temper in check...for the most part.

"It wouldn't be wise to do anything in front of the school." Blaise knew he was correct but didn't mean he had to like it.

"I understand..." A smirk grew on his lips though on the way Snape had worded it, he said in front of the school...that didn't mean he couldn't corner her later...preferably somewhere in the dungeons.

Snape smirked, "I believe they are allowing visitors for Miss. Higurashi now...why don't you go check on her..."

Blaise didn't need to be told twice, he bowed at his waist to his professor before turning heel and making his way to the Healing Wing.

With eyes narrowed, he knew he had to have a talk with his little Raven.

If not for her safety...his sanity.

It didn't take long for him to arrive at the Infirmary, he took a deep breath and went quietly into the room. He wanted to go in without anyone noticing him.

He had to talk to Kagome, and he wasn't about to let the Medical Witch stop him. He knew Snape said she was allowed visitors but he didn't want to take a chance of visitations already being over.

When he came to her bed, he found Kagome staring up at the ceiling with slightly frightened eyes, she looked terrible, not in a bad way, but in a scared way. His eyes caught hers and he sat down beside her, taking in each bruise Cho Chang had left behind, each scratch, each..."What?" He leaned forward and pushed aside the raven hair that fell over her shoulders. Fingerlike bruises were on her neck, in a way which would imply someone had tried to choke her, he knew who, and any chance of his temper staying in check had clearly flown out the owl coop.

"Kagome, what happened?" He hated to ask, it was obvious what had happened, but he needed to hear it from her. He watched her open her mouth, but nothing came out, she placed a trembling hand to her throat and he watched as tears began to fill her eyes. "...you can't speak..."

She shook her head, "Why?" He mentally kicked himself, "No, sorry, um..." he was a Slytherin, not a Ravenclaw. That of course wasn't saying he wasn't smart, he was one of the smartest among Slytherins, but he wasn't sure what to do in this situation. He held her hand in his and held it up so she could see both his and her hand from where she lay. "One finger, yes," he raised her pointer finger, "two, no," he added the middle, "three, you don't know." He placed the third up straight before letting her hand go.

Kagome kept her hand up as she listened to him carefully, understanding exactly what he was talking about.

"Cho did this to you," This was no question, he knew she had, who else would?

**One Finger**

He nodded, "Did she try and choke you?"

**Three**

He frowned, "How are you not sure? Did you pass out?"

**One**

He glared down at the floor, "I won't let her near you, I won't..." He sat down, watching as her hand fell to the bed and her eyes closed. He didn't think she was asleep, but he wasn't about to say anything and wake her if she was. Blaise moved away from the bed at the sound of Madam Pomfrey's rushed and worried voice. Hiding behind the curtains of a bed a few beds down, he glanced carefully around as Snape and Pomfrey both came in, followed closely after by the short Flitwick.

"Well, can either of you tell me what is wrong? I've never seen these symptoms before!"

Professor Flitwick was the first to get a close look at her, frowning every so often, he shook his head and looked to Madam Pomfrey, "Ah, it's nothing that I know of, no Charm does this, and you say she can't talk?"

"Not a word, just moans of pain, grunts and cries."

Professor Snape stepped up and looked curiously at her eyes, a slight reddening around the edges caused him to narrow his eyes, "Hn," he took a stick from the glass jar by Kagome's bed and placed it on her lip, pressing down, then up, moving her face to the left, he touched the bruised neck, and then, he scoffed and gave a sardonic laugh. "She'll be fine,"

"What?" Madam Pomfrey looked hopefully at him, "What is it thats wrong with her then?"

"The potion is simplicity in itself, and it takes a rather daft witch to brew it inaccurately, we can thank Merlin's beard later that Miss. Chang is not at the top of her class in potions."

Blaise gave a silent chuckle, but remained silent all the same.

"The potion is called Silens Mortem, roughly translated, it means, Silent Death, and while if brewed _accurately_ it may pose a deadly threat, however, in Miss. Changs attempt at..." he eyed the marks on Kagome's neck, "...killing Miss. Higurashi, she actually saved her. The potion didn't have time to flow through her lungs appropriately, she will be fine with a quickly brewed antidote and bezoar. I will however require that she comes to see me, at first, once every night to take the potion, and then...after a week...we will see how she's progressed, if she still needs it, it'll probably be once a week. Now, if you will all excuse me, Mr. Zabini, this way please."

**-x-x-x-**

**Akuma: Alright! Chapter three is up and finished, lets see some reviews and maybe another chapter will be up by tomorrow night! Of course one will, but still...review!**

**Yuki: -Smiles Innocently- Hope everyone likes the cliffy...we aren't evil at all... but yes! Hope everyone enjoys this! We are on a roll on posting/updating things! Also, check out our other stories! We posted a Inuyasha/Tinkerbell, and a Inuyasha/Rise of the Guardians fic~~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Letting Go**

**Summary: She was the quiet Ravenclaw, but was always teased by Cho Chang. When Cho and her friends are teasing her one day, for not having a crush, she says she does. And they tell her to go kiss her crush then. Kagome was lying though, so she improvised and kissed the guy Cho Chang liked. Blaise Zabini.**

**Crossover: Harry Potter/InuYasha**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Pairing: Kagome/Blaise**

**Rated: M**

**-x-x-x-**

_**Cough Cough~**_

Madam Pomfrey looked down at the girl, smiling at her as she tried to clear her throat of the poison in her system. "You ought to be thankful Snape could brew you up an antidote on such short notice. That Cho Chang should be expelled for the trouble she's been causing, I honestly don't know what Albus is thinking, letting her stay at Hogwarts despite-"

"_She's still at Hogwarts?!"_ Her voice was raspy and dry from the poison, and while it hurt to talk still, she could do so, in small whispers at least.

"Well...yes, the Headmaster thinks she had a bad _lapse_ in judgement. He has given her detention with Snape...which is the best we are going to get, I'm afraid. I believe he said two months of Detention, and a word with her parents..."

"_...I see..."_ Kagome closed her eyes as she stood up from the medical bed, _"Can I go to lunch?"_

"Miss. Chang will be there, are you sure you are ready to leave? It's only been a day and a half since she tried...well..."

"_I will be okay..."_ She really wasn't so sure, but she hated being stuck in one place for too long, and the Hospital ward was definitely not somewhere she wanted to be cooped up for extended hours at a time.

Madam Pomfrey sighed, but conceded to the meek girls request, "If you are going to be leaving the care of the medical bay, at least be sure to pay Professor Snape a visit after Dinner. He needs you to continue taking the antidote for a week at least, I'm sure he'll explain in better detail, dear. Be careful, and don't go near Miss. Chang."

Kagome nodded, bowing respectfully to the older woman before leaving to the dining hall, her eyes watchful as ever as she walked the halls of the school. She was terrified to be alone, her body was trembling, her steps were light on the ground and she prayed that they made no sound.

As she arrived at the doors of the Dining Hall, she stopped with her hands on the large doors, and stared, just stared. She changed her mind, she didn't want to go inside, she didn't want to see anyone, her heart was beating rampant, her eyes were starting to sting, her throat was still sore, and her body would _not_ stop trembling!

Taking a deep breath, she made her body stop shaking the best she could and stood straight as she walked through the Great Hall doors.

When she walked into the Great Hall all talking stopped, making Kagome feel even more uncomfortable than she was. If they were acting like this, it meant the whole school knew what had transpired.

'_Oh, great...' _Kagome thought as she slowly made her way to her table, but before she could make it her arm was tugged in a different direction making her stop.

Blaise was standing in front of her with a determined look on his face.

Tilting her head to the side she blinked, wanting to know what he wanted, and she was about to open her mouth to say something but Blaise moved and loosened her tie before mostly ripping it off.

Silence in the Hall was deafening as Blaise held the Ravenclaw tie in his hands before letting it fall onto the cold ground, stepping on the blue and bronze tie when he moved closer to Kagome.

Blaise loosened his own tie and quickly slipped it over his head, placing it around Kagome's neck and tightening it.

Kagome just stood there wide eyed, at what he was doing. She didn't say anything though, even as he took her by the tie and dragged her to the end of the Slytherin table and gently shove her on the end next to none other than Draco Malfoy. He had a smirk on his face as he gave her a wink before he took another bite of his breakfast.

"You sit here from now on." Blaise told Kagome as he put food on a plate and sat it in front of the Ravenclaw who was still in shock.

"Eat." Blaise told her, small smile on his face as he took a bite of his own breakfast.

It was then the whispers broke out in the hall making Kagome shift in her seat.

"Ignore them, they like to gossip about anything." Draco grinned, as he saw her shift when hearing the hall finally explode in whispers.

Kagome nodded at Draco who smirked at her and went back to his own meal.

Kagome sighed, lifting up her fork as she took a bite of her eggs that Blaise had put on her plate. She looked around and saw people were watching her, making her sigh.

Today really was going to be a long day, and it hadn't really even started yet.

Looking at the Ravenclaw table, Kagome saw Cho's and the rest of her house's faces, and mentally cringed thinking, _'Today really is going to be a long day...'_

She didn't pay any attention to the conversation going on between Draco and Blaise with their eyes as they too noticed the looks she was receiving from her Ravenclaw classmates.

As breakfast continued and plates started to empty, Dumbledore stood and cleared his throat, despite the softness of the sound he emitted from his throat, he still manages to grab everyones attention.

"_**As everyone was made aware last night,"**_

Kagome looked up confused, she hadn't been made aware of anything last night, being stuck up in a Hospital Bed.

"_**Our guests from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving at six o'clock on Friday, this week, and as such, lessons will end half an hour early. I wanted to make sure everyone got the memo, I don't want anyone to miss this event, and being that a greater expanse of detail will be offered up once they arrive, please make sure to drop off all of your belongings before you come to the great hall."**_

Kagome looked confused, _"Did I miss something? The Beauxbatons and Durmstrang are coming here?" _She asked Blaise who seemed confused by her question. She rolled her eyes, _"Don't look too surprised that I don't know what's going on, I have been hiding away from humanity for the past couple of months."_

He chuckled, but explained everything that had been explained by Dumbledore since their first feast back.

Draco looked at the two from the corner of his eyes, eyeing specifically the marks on Kagome's neck, he glanced to the Ravenclaw table and his eyes locked on to Cho, who was caught up in a conversation with one of the older girls in her House.

He didn't trust Cho, not for his life, but the girl beside her he trusted even less. The arm candy of that prat Weasley! He'd have to keep an eye on her. _'They best keep their talons hidden if they don't want to deal with a house of Poisonous Snakes!'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Akuma: Danke, Danke, I hope you all liked this chapter, we are actually getting into a rhythm with this story once more, so I hope you enjoy it and send us reviews to let us know how it was or if you have your own ideas! DANKE~!**

**Yuki: Chapter four! Done! I really had fun with this chapter! Writing the tie scene was super fun...hehe I hope everyone likes it as much as I had fun writing it! Bain sult as! Means Enjoy! Read and Review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Letting Go**

**Summary: She was the quiet Ravenclaw, but was always teased by Cho Chang. When Cho and her friends are teasing her one day, for not having a crush, she says she does. And they tell her to go kiss her crush then. Kagome was lying though, so she improvised and kissed the guy Cho Chang liked. Blaise Zabini.**

**Crossover: Harry Potter/InuYasha**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Pairing: Kagome/Blaise**

**Rated: M**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome blinked as she stood in front of her Potions Professor, he had just given her the potions she needed for her throat.

"_Thank you,"_

Severus Snape nodded, as he took the vials back from her. His eyes lingering on the tie she now had around her neck.

He knew what Blaise Zabini had done, but he highly doubted that the slip of a girl in front of him knew what he did.

A smirk came to his lips at the thought, but he knew that the rest of the school was in an uproar on what had happened at lunch, and it was now after dinner.

The teachers had also been in a little fit about what happened, much to his enjoyment. He took great pleasure in seeing McGonagall's fur all ruffled and Flitwick hadn't seemed all that sure about what to do either.

"Now Miss Higurashi..." Snape started as he looked at her curious eyes, "Do you know what Zabini did when he took of your house tie off, do you understand the significance of him stepping on it?"

Kagome blinked, shaking her head no. She didn't understand what it meant.

Snape smirked, "In Slytherin terms, and the old terms of the school...you belong to the Slytherins and are protected by them. If a time comes and you need help, they are to help you."

Blue eyes widened before they narrowed. Kagome Higurashi was mad, that was a given. She should have a choice on this. _'That damn Blaise Zabini!' _Kagome scowled in her head. _"What does 'belong to the Slytherins' exactly mean..." _She asked, eyes still narrowed not liking the sound of this. She probably wasn't going to like the answer she was going to receive either.

A cool smirk made its way to the head of Slytherins face, he should have guessed she would have caught that. She was a clever one and lived up to the standard of being a Raven, "It means exactly that..." He paused, "And because Zabini is the one who did it, by default he is the one you belong to."

Kagome held her tongue, it would do no good if she yelled at the Slytherin head when she could go find the center of all her frustration.

"_Thank you for telling me," _She gave a small bow and continued talking, _"I shall go now, I have some...business to take care of now it seems."_

Kagome gave the teacher a small smile and left, her mind thinking of ways she could hurt a certain Italian Slytherin.

She followed each twist and turn as she tried to recall where might Blaise Zabini be, deciding to try the library, she was on her way there when a small voice behind her called to her. Turning, she smiled a little at the boy standing with a camera in front of her, _"You are...Colin's little brother, right?"_

The boy nodded excitedly, "I'm Dennis! Colin studies with you, doesn't he?"

"_Ah...sort of, he and I just happened to sit at the same table in the library a few times before, I ended up helping him a bit with his homework, it ended up becoming a habit if we saw one another. Why, what's up?"_

Dennis shook his head, "Nothing, Colin was just worried when he heard about you and Cho...um, I saw your..." he pointed nervously to her neck, "Injury."

She smiled, _"Tell Colin I'm okay, now that I have a swarm of Snakes to look after me," _she bit out the last part of the statement, particularly the part from snakes and after. _"Thanks for your concern though."_ She turned and left the boy to watch her leave, making her way towards the library.

When she finally got there, she wasn't too shock to find that Blaise wasn't there, however, she was relatively pleased to see that Draco was present, which meant he would no doubt have some idea of where his partner in crime was.

"_Draco?"_ Her voice was already soft from the poison, whispering even lower would do her no good, so she just talked normally, or, as normal as she could after having lost her voice to attempted murder.

The Platinum Blond Slytherin turned away from the book he was reading, his homework lay out in front of him, a couple tables away from him was Hermione Granger who seemed lost in her own work under a slightly towering pile of books. "Throat still hurt?" he asked as he placed his quill down, not paying attention to the brown eyes of the Gryffindor know-it-all that was staring curiously at his interaction with Kagome, the newly acquired pet Raven of the Slytherin House.

Kagome nodded, _"Yeah, but just a little, Professor Snape gave me a couple potions to make a feel better and heal faster. Um..."_

"What is it?"

"_Have you seen Blaise? I need to talk to him."_

Draco smirked, "You won't find him, he's taking care of some things, but if you stay here, he'll be joining me soon."

She looked curiously at him, but he just turned back to work, looking up only to catch eyes with Hermione who quickly looked back down at her papers in front of her. He scoffed and waved his wand.

"_**Ah~!"**_

Draco smirked, watching the pile of books give out with the tilt he'd added to it, and tumble onto the Golden girl herself.

Kagome sighed, sitting down across from Draco who returned to his school work with a rather satisfied look in his eyes. She grabbed a book to and began reading as she waited for Blaise.

**x-X-x**

**Yuki: There. Chapter. Read. Review...goodnight...**_**Sleep**_

**Akuma: What she said...Emphasis on the Review...night...sleeping now.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Letting Go**

**Summary: She was the quiet Ravenclaw, but was always teased by Cho Chang. When Cho and her friends are teasing her one day, for not having a crush, she says she does. And they tell her to go kiss her crush then. Kagome was lying though, so she improvised and kissed the guy Cho Chang liked. Blaise Zabini.**

**Crossover: Harry Potter/InuYasha**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Pairing: Kagome/Blaise**

**Rated: M**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome was reading one of the many books stacked beside Draco when he looked up, drawing her attention away from the book. Blaise was walking in with a relatively cheeky grin on his face, "What are you so happy about?" Draco inquired.

"Chang's in the Hospital ward,"

Kagome's eyes widened, _"What did you do?!" _Her throat, though getting better, was still sore.

He seemed taken aback by her fearful eyes and astonished sounding question, "I only placed a tripping hex on her, she walked, and the rest was luck. she tripped down the fourth corridor stairs."

Kagome's face went pale in horror, _"No...you're causing trouble, unnecessary trouble! It's bad enough that you think claiming me as your __**property **__was a good idea, but to think that you are helping me by hurting my tormentor, who I room with in Ravenclaw Tower...! Leave it to a Slytherin not to think things all the way through..."_

Blaise controlled his feature, pulling her up by her tie, careful of the bruise around her neck as he did, "Do you feel what she did to you," he gently pressed against one of her bruises with his thumb, watching her flinch slightly from the pain in her neck, "Do you recall the poison? Of course not! You were out cold! Cho is crazy, she should have been kicked out of the school, but leave it to Dumbledore to be kind to anyone who isn't in Slytherin house; I did think this through," he lifted her tie, "I knew what I was doing, which is why Snape has agreed to let you stay in the Slytherin girls dorm."

Draco looked up, "So he agreed?"

Blaise nodded, "Yeah, he said its fine, I talked with Pansy about it, and she said there was a free bed in her room, since she kicked the last girl out."

"She kicked another girl out? What for?"

"Snoring,"

Draco laughed, "She does enjoy her sleep,"

"She needs it," Blaise commented, "She's a viper without it,"

Kagome looked between the two of them, unsure of what to think, _"I'm...staying in Slytherin Common Room?"_

"Yep," Blaise grinned, "And as for your property comment," he leaned forward, pulling her by the tie, "You _do_ belong to me," his lips crashed down on hers and she was met with a haze of emotions, blushing as heat rushed to her cheeks, her body went stalk still and when he finally pulled away, her legs went weak and she fell to her knees, her tie slipping through his fingers as he looked down at her, his eyes held a predatory look in them now. "You'll do well to remember that, Kagome...you are mine, and I don't like when someone hurts what belongs to me..."

He looked to Draco who waved him off.

"I will bring her back, you can go."

Blaise nodded and left, she needed space, and he didn't want to deal with her angry at him. Draco was a snake at heart, and his cunning tongue caused him to be one hell of a sweet talker, he could talk her down.

**x-X-x**

Blaise sighed as he left the two, he was glad Draco was there. He knew the right things to say, or how to talk people down. He had always been good at that, then again, his father, Lucius Malfoy,was the same way.

He didn't stop for anything as he made his way back to the Slytherin dorms, he really didn't want to have a run in with any Ravenclaws, if he did he may just lose his temper.

With narrowed eyes Blaise stopped in front of a portrait and muttered the password before he entered through the hole behind the painting.

"Hello Blaise." Looking to where his voice was called, his lips twitched.

"Pansy," he gave her a small smirk, as she motioned him to come sit down with her.

"How are you." Blaise asked as he sat down across from her in an armchair and looked at the girl with piercing eyes.

With a hum, Pansy gave him a smile, "I've been good, though the other Slytherin's have been pestering me about the little thing that happened in the Great Hall," She said this as she examined her nails, before looking up at him, "Care to explain what made you do _that_ with her?"

Blaise smirked, "She interests me...that and lets say she is _**mine.**_"

Pansy gave him an irritated look, "I know she is yours...but what type of ownership are you claiming. That is what everyone, including myself, wants to know..."

Looking at her in the eyes he said in a not going to change my mind voice, "I plan on introducing her to my mother..."

Pansy stopped looking at her nails and looked at him with an eyebrow raised, "So she is the real one? No games? Nothing?"

"No games." He paused, "Though I may need a little help playing another game...as well as you doing something for me."

A smirking Pansy grinned, "What kind of game?..." she paused, "And the favor better be something interesting..."

"The favor being, befriending and watching out for Kagome...she is going to be moved to the Slytherin dorms as you know, and I don't want anyone getting the idea of messing with her..." He gave her a cheeky smirk as he continued, "As I can't enter the girls dorms I want you to watch over her there and make sure the other girls don't get any bright ideas."

A feral look came to his face, "For the game..." He chuckled, "Lets say a Raven is going to learn not to mess with someone further up the food chain..."

He looked to see an intrigued smile on the girls face as he continued, "That...and some birds wings should be clipped..." A dark look came to his eyes, "...or broken."

**-x-x-x-**

**Yuki: Well, there ya go! The next chapter...sorry it wasn't out as fast as the other chapters...that would be my fault...I got distracted...Hope everyone likes it. Read and Review! **

**Akuma: Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I'm looking forward to how this story progresses, the fun part about being a co-author, you are just as surprised with the progression of a chapter as your readers, please REVIEW! XP**


	7. Chapter 7

**Letting Go**

**Summary: She was the quiet Ravenclaw, but was always teased by Cho Chang. When Cho and her friends are teasing her one day, for not having a crush, she says she does. And they tell her to go kiss her crush then. Kagome was lying though, so she improvised and kissed the guy Cho Chang liked. Blaise Zabini.**

**Crossover: Harry Potter/InuYasha**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Pairing: Kagome/Blaise**

**Rated: M**

**-x-x-x-**

Pansy knew that Blaise must be serious about this girl, Kagome Higurashi, if he was having her moved into the Slytherin dorm to protect her.

Now though, she was going to have to make sure this girl was going to be safe from Blaise's adoring fans in their own common room.

The girls of Slytherin could be very cruel when they don't get the man they want. She should know how the girls are, she had seen many things they have done.

She had done some things to the other girls as well. Nothing is more important than staking ones claim.

Pansy was one person the girls had learned not to mess with though. After years with her, the other girls of Slytherin learned their place.

They would have to relearn their place if they stepped out of line to touch the little raven Blaise was so adamant on keeping safe.

Though Pansy was curious on what this girl was like to get Blaise's scales in a knot.

'_Now where could that little raven be...'_ Pansy thought to herself. She told Blaise she would go find her while he went and made...arrangements for putting one Cho Chang in her place.

This was something Pansy couldn't wait for.

After years of putting up with the stuck up girl, she was going to be put in her place.

Her place was at the bottom of the lake, but then again if she was there Pansy wouldn't have her entertainment of watching her suffer.

After the stunt Chang had pulled on trying to kill this Kagome girl, she was sure she was going to get expelled. Pansy was about jumping up and down at the idea.

Then she learned from Blaise...she wasn't going to get expelled...it infuriated her.

The girl deserved it...and much more.

Chang had almost killed another student...it was called for expulsion...and a trip to a mind healer...or Azkaban.

Pansy wouldn't have minded seeing her in Azkaban. She also knew it wasn't going to happen.

Dumbledore had really messed up...again. Not expelling the girl was going to come back and bite him...if she had any say in it.

She knew her mother would love to know this...lovely piece information.

'_It will make Dumbledore look even worse...he only gave the chit detentions...'_ Pansy thought as she walked to the library.

If there was going to be any place a raven would be...it would be the library. It wasn't like the girl would go to the common room where she could be cornered by Chang again.

No...the girl would be smarter than that.

Or so she hoped.

**x-X-x**

Kagome sat at the table in the library, Draco sitting across from her with a small smirk on his lips.

He knew Kagome wasn't very happy about the situation she was in.

Then again, he wouldn't be either if he was in her situation...though he would never get himself in such a mess in the first place.

"I know you have questions..." Draco said looking at the blue eyed girl. He could see the questions swirling in her eyes, "Feel free to ask them...but ask wisely...we only have so long before we have to head back to the common room..."

Kagome glared, she didn't like this. He was telling her what to do. What right did he have to do so.

Also, who said she wanted to stay in the Slytherin dorms. Yes, it most likely would be safer for her...but that is besides the point.

She wasn't even asked if she wanted to stay there...he just told her she was doing so.

It was one thing for him to want to protect her, it was another on ordering her around.

It down right pissed her off.

"Come now, I know you want to ask some questions" Draco smirked when the girls eyes narrowed.

She was cute...she reminded him of a kitten trying to be a big bad lioness.

"_I don't get a say in any of this...do I..." _Kagome asked, eyes still narrowed when she asked the question.

"Whatever gave you that idea..." The smirk on his face grew, as he tapped the spine of the book he had been reading on his lips.

"_Oh...I don't know...the 'you are mine' and being told I was moving dorms...not even bothering to ask me first might have helped in that conclusion."_ She was irritated. Kagome did appreciate the sentiment, but she didn't like to be ordered around like she was some kind of property.

Draco chuckled, "You, Higurashi, don't know a lot about Slytherins. We do what we need to do to protect what we deem is ours...no matter what anyone says, even the person we are protecting."

He had seen his father do it plenty of times with his mother as well as for himself. He did learn it was for the better. He learned the hard way too, and ended up rather hurt. Not to mention, very angry parents.

"_Why am I his...sure I kissed him...but that is all."_ Kagome muttered. She really didn't think Slytherins were that different from Ravenclaws...but it looks like she was being proved differently.

"That is all you had to do..." Draco looked at her, a serious expression on his face, "You captured his attention..that is all anyone has to do for a Slytherin to deem someone theirs..."

"That isn't fair!" Kagome whispered as loud as she could, making her throat hurt. Tears started to well up in her eyes as she went and clutched her throat in pain.

"Idiot girl, you're injured! You should know better than to yell!" Draco cursed. He didn't think she would yell, her throat wasn't healed enough for her to do so yet.

Draco sighed as the girl settled down she was still clutching her throat though.

"It might not be fair, but that is how Slytherins are..." He paused as he ran a hand through his hair, "...you will learn a lot more about us Slytherins as you live in the dorms"

Kagome could only glare at him, hand on her throat. She didn't speak just continued to glare.

It seemed life just didn't want to be fair to her...but she would be damned if she didn't find a way to make things easier for her.

She needed a plan...a really good plan.

"Ah! There you are." Kagome turned along with Draco to see a girl.

"Pansy" Draco greeted, a small smile on his lips as he greeted her, "How can we help you on this lovely day."

Pansy grinned, "Blaise wanted me to come get Kagome...I am going to be taking her back to her dorms to get her things...then bring her to the Slytherin dorms."

Kagome's eyebrow twitched at this, did he really think he could get away with this. _'God damn bastard.' _Kagome thought, blue eyes lighting up with fire as she glared down at the table.

Kagome stood and bypassed Pansy with a hurt and irritated expression, she felt completely useless, but worse, she felt ignored. She hated when an option and choice that should be given, was in fact...not.

"Ah...hey, where are you going?" Pansy chased after her, "You listening to me? Stop!"

Kagome flinched away from Pansy's hand which had reached out and taken her shoulder.

Pansy mentally kicked herself at acting so rashly, "Sorry, but you are ignoring me. Look...I know what you are thinking, you don't have to be able to speak for me to know. Blaise wants you safe...and Draco and I are his friends, so we have already decided on helping him protect you."

"_But...why? Why can't you guys leave me alone? You're causing more trouble for me..."_

Pansy laughed, "Oh really, I promise you...once we are done with Cho, she'll be too afraid to even look your way."

Kagome frowned, she didn't condone hurting people, even if she thought they might deserve it, to actually do something was not what she would do. _"You aren't going to hurt her, are you?"_

"Hurt her? No...we're going to traumatize her. Fear is a much greater weapon than that of the promise of pain...though, I honestly prefer the later of the two...Blaise is one who prefers to crush ones mind."

Kagome shivered at the thought, she was surprised that she could hold such a normal, well...somewhat normal, conversation with the slytherin Princess. _"...I don't want to be enslaved..."_ she voiced her fear and watched the girls eyes widen.

"Oh Merlin, is that what you think we're doing to you?!" Pansy walked forward and took Kagome's hands in hers, "You know so little about Slytherins...for such a smart little Raven, you sure lack a lot of really useful information,"

"_..." _Kagome knew she'd just been insulted, and the frown on her face showed Pansy that she was well aware of that jabb, _"What useful information do I not possess?"_

Pansy sighed, "Where to start...how about, cunning, ambition and determination...we are all evil because of these traits...right?"

Kagome shook her head, _"I didn't say-"_

"But you heard, and therefore believed...but there is more to a Slytherin than that. We are Resourceful and Intelligent, we believe in Tradition, and Self-Preservation...most, if not all of us, possess Leadership Qualities...funny how the good traits are outshined but what people perceive as bad. However, ambition is far from evil...a want to go far in life...determination is a sign of our persistence...cunning in our ability to find a solution to a dangerous situation."

Kagome frowned, it was a new view when she heard it spoke like that, in fact, they didn't sound snake-like at all when it was explained this way. _"..."_

Pansy laughed, "You know, despite their menacing reputation, snakes are beautiful, ancient and enchanting creatures. Though, I won't lie, many of them will bite and release venom when they feel threatened, it isn't their favorite of pastimes. They would much prefer sliding through grass and sunbathing in silence, unseen. We, as Slytherin's, are much the same. If someone threatens us..." she placed her arm over Kagome's shoulders, "...or one of ours, we will bite, and our venom will spread deep into the veins of that person...but we enjoy Quidditch, and relaxing by the lake, just as much as the next Hogwarts student."

Kagome looked to be in thought before she smiled, _"If you have time, after we gather my things from Ravenclaw Dormitory, can you tell me more about the snake?"_

"Yeah!"

Kagome found, in such a strange house, a person she was sure would be her best friend in the future. She was now looking forward to the change in scenery, and hoping, for what may be, a change in pace.

**-x-x-x-**

**Akuma: I hope you guys enjoyed! I am being dragged back, kicking and screaming, to my co-authored account. I WANT TO WRITE MY PRINCE OF TENNIS STORIES! Um...but I do enjoy writing HP/IY too, so I guess it isn't so bad. Review~**

**Yuki: Yeah yeah...and I still gave you two other things Akuma...anyway. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! I was on a roll typing my part...I kept typing...and typing..didn't know how much I wrote either! I surprised myself! Also, if you want another HP/IY fic, I posted a Charlie/Kagome...go read and give me reviews? lol Anyway! Hope you all enjoyed this!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Letting Go**

**Summary: She was the quiet Ravenclaw, but was always teased by Cho Chang. When Cho and her friends are teasing her one day, for not having a crush, she says she does. And they tell her to go kiss her crush then. Kagome was lying though, so she improvised and kissed the guy Cho Chang liked. Blaise Zabini.**

**Crossover: Harry Potter/InuYasha**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Pairing: Kagome/Blaise**

**Rated: M**

**-x-x-x-**

Blaise sighed as he finished writing his letter and had sent it out with his owl. He was going to make sure everything went as he planned. He couldn't afford to mess anything up.

If something went wrong, that could mean Kagome could get hurt. That isn't something he was willing to let happen.

She had already been hurt too many times in a small frame of time. It wasn't going to happen again.

Kagome Higurashi was his, meaning he had to make sure she was safe and provided for. Sure, he was still in school, but he would be damned if that stopped him.

He knew what he wanted, he didn't expect to find it.

When Kagome kissed him, he had been drawn in by her eyes. They were kind, and told her story though them. They showed pain, happiness, every emotion was in her eyes.

Blaise was used to cold eyes, or those eyes that would hide behind lies. When he heard why she kissed him, he had been a little hurt, if not amused at the same time.

Not many people, that weren't a Slytherin, would have the courage to kiss a snake. He was glad she did though. He may not have noticed her otherwise, and that would have been a shame. This girl, she was his now, and nothing was going to stop her from being so.

She may not like it now, or may not know how to react with such information...but he would try to get her to understand his emotions for her.

Blaise had not known her that long, be she was growing on him. She didn't filter or lie, she told you straight out. No playing around or games, she wanted answers she would get those answers.

Kagome was playful when she wanted to be. It was refreshing to be around her.

Draco had also seemed to have a liking to her. If he didn't know Draco like he did, Blaise would have thought he liked Kagome like he liked her.

Though Blaise did know better, and knew Draco was amused by Kagome, and was just starting to grow a bond with her.

Blaise was looking forward to see what other bonds she would form with the other Slytherins...Pansy especially.

Pansy had always been one to not sugarcoat anything, he had to wonder how the two would get along.

Sighing Blaise made his way into the shared part of the common room. He knew he had some time before Pansy and Kagome would be back.

He had some time before Kagome would want to talk to him...unless somehow Draco and Pansy said something that would explain the way he was acting...in nicer terms.

Blaise sat down in one of the chairs and closed his eyes, today seemed to be dragging on. Like it didn't want to end for some reason.

He had a bad feeling something was going to happen...he just didn't know what.

Blaise sat in silence for a few minutes before someone broke the silence by speaking.

"Shouldn't you be with Miss Higurashi, Mister Zabini." The voice made Blaise jump and glare at said voice.

"Professor," Blaise muttered, as he sighed. He should have known he would want to talk to him eventually.

"Is there something I can help you with sir?" Blaise asked, though he knew his head of house wanted to talk.

"Not now..." Severus Snape said, eyes glancing to around the portraits, "Though I think it best we do talk at some point this week..." He paused as he glanced at his student, "...there are something you need to know about Miss Higurashi..."

Blaise narrowed his eyes, if her teacher thought he needed to know something then he wouldn't argue, "Is there a time you want me to come see you."

The Potions master, glanced at the portrait when he heard it open, "When you have time in a couple of days time...I have things to attend to for now..." He turned and swept out of the room, just in time as Blaise saw Draco enter the room.

"Ah...Draco...where is my little raven?"

"Probably running from a determined Pansy, if I had my guess." Draco sat down on the lounge couch in the common room and laid his head back on the arm of the couch.

"You look exhausted,"

"Bored, don't mistake the two." Draco glanced curiously at his Italian friend and smirked, "You have that look in your eyes, as if you are planning something."

"Ah, thats just my natural cunning,"

Rolling his eyes, Draco let his head fall back down, "I haven't heard anything on that Chang girl, did you find her?"

"Found her, yeah, but payback never goes over too well when you are a Slytherin. I was heading to the lake with her, and...well, while listening to her talk the entire time. She seemed to think I wanted to ask her out, because she was going for a very long description of her favorite pastimes, and how happy she was I was talking to her...after...what was it she called Kagome? Oh, after that reject-ravenclaw embarrassed her and made her look like the bad guy when all she was trying to do was help her out."

"I'm sorry, I fail to see how she was helping her?"

"...yeah...she is in some weird delusion that Kagome is the evil being, and she is an innocent bird unable to do anything. All that talk was driving me crazy...so while I'm glad it ended, I'm disappointed that I wasn't the one who ended it. That damn McGonagall called me out on it, and told Cho to not going walking off too far from a teachers line of sight. They've got her on a leash, but its too bloody loose in my opinion!"

Draco laughed, "No noose?"

"Ah...sadly no. Dangle her from the Ravenclaw Tower, blame it on peeves."

The two laughed at the idea when the door opened and they turned to see Pansy and Kagome both talking softly with one another, Kagome seemed relatively happier than when Blaise had seen her earlier, making a mental note to talk to Pansy about what had changed his Raven's mood, he stood and made his way over to the two young ladies. Pansy grabbed Kagomes things and made her way past Blaise, excusing herself from the room with Draco walking off behind them

"Can we talk?" Blaise asked.

Kagome looked at him, she turned her eyes to her feet and sighed, _"Sure...what about?" _Her throat still sore, her voice was kept soft to keep from causing irritation.

"I wanted to apologize, I took you from your house, and your friends, without considering your feelings, I acted rashly..."

Kagome frowned, this wasn't like Blaise,_ "You don't mean any of that, do you,"_

He looked her in the eyes and sighed, "I am sorry, but I don't regret it," he stepped close to Kagome and watched her take a step back, this pattern continued with them exchanging steps until he had her back pressed up against the Slytherin Common Room wall. No one was present right now, and the only other two there, had left to their own rooms. "I don't regret a signal thing, because you are here...and you are safe." He leaned forward so that his forehead was touching hers, forcing her eyes on his, "Don't hate me Kagome...I don't know if I could take that, when I've become so interested in you." He leaned in and closed the space between them, kissing her soundly on the lips, he took pride in the intake of breath, the soft gasp she let out from surprise, and the hands which had clutched his school robes suddenly from her shock.

The sound of the Slytherin door opening caused him to pull back and lean in to her ear, he whispered softly to her, _"You never should have kissed me...now I'll never let you go."_ Then, stepping away as a few Slytherins entered, he smirked and walked away.

Kagome wasn't sure what to feel, her head was spinning, reeling this way and that, and her lips were tingling at the touch no longer there. She mentally cursed her luck before quickly walking off in the direction Pansy had gone, hoping to find the girl and her room for some nice and highly anticipated sleep.

**-x-x-x-**

**Akuma: O-hayo...minna. Mmm, enjoy the chapter...ah. Happy reading, nyan~! Going back to PoT!**

**Yuki: sooo Yeah. I sorta..DID..maybe..DID..kinda..DID..made Akuma type here part on this...I had mine done...since posting the last chapter...Hope everyone likes this! Read and Review! **

**(Akuma is the one adding the DID in my authors note...ignore those) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Letting Go**

**Summary: She was the quiet Ravenclaw, but was always teased by Cho Chang. When Cho and her friends are teasing her one day, for not having a crush, she says she does. And they tell her to go kiss her crush then. Kagome was lying though, so she improvised and kissed the guy Cho Chang liked. Blaise Zabini.**

**Crossover: Harry Potter/InuYasha**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Pairing: Kagome/Blaise**

**Rated: M**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome sat stubbornly down at the Slytherin Table. True to Blaise's word, she had been moved to Pansy's room, to share the two bedroom dorm with the _viper_. She had been doing surprisingly well in avoiding most things. Talks with the Potions Professor (leaving class before he could tell her to stay), Cho Chang (not sitting by her in the few classes Ravenclaw and Slytherin share and never traveling without a snake in her midsts, usually Pansy), finally...Blaise Zabini (by waking up and leaving the common room before he woke up or going to her room before he returned to the common room). After a while, she had to wonder if this could be classified as cowardly or really good planning. She figured the former, but preferred the latter of the two.

Looking around the Grand Hall, she noted the slight change of decor. The Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students had arrived a little while ago, by thestral pulled carriages and underwater ship no less. Now the students of Hogwarts needed to 'be patient' and await their soon to be 'temporary' classmates. Oh the joys of new students. Kagome felt a nudge and turned to Pansy who had become a 'friend'. She only had one, really, Luna 'Loony' Lovegood. She was weird, and a little bit unorthodox, but she was as real as they came. "What is it?"

"Blaise wants to talk to you later."

"He always wants to talk to me later, I'm busy."

"Doing what?" Pansy asked exasperatedly.

Kagome grinned, "Avoiding him."

The two shared a laugh as Blaise and Draco pointed curious looks their way. She was getting comfortable with the chill air that hung in the common rooms of the Slytherin Dungeons, and she was starting to get used to her new accommodations, as well as the slight color changes made to her uniform...but if he expected her to hold her arms wide open and embrace his absurd idea of her 'belonging' to him...he had another thing coming. She wasn't anyone's property, and she'd stressed that enough vocally...she wasn't really sure how else to let him know that she was her own person, and not his to 'own'.

**x-X-x**

Blaise was frustrated, no, more than that. Ever since he had her moved to the Slytherin dorms, Kagome had been able to avoid him.

He didn't like it one bit, though Draco had found the whole situation rather humorous.

He wanted to talk to her, but Blaise could never catch her in time. She was rather good at disappearing when he came around.

Draco who was sitting beside him gave a small smirk as he took a bite of his breakfast, "Are you going to confront her yet? Or let things go about as they are."

Blaise frowned before a sigh left his lips, "I am going to try to get her off guard, but she is rather good at avoiding me..." And she was, much to his annoyance. Her being around Pansy wasn't helping and was making him question if he should have introduced the two of them at all.

"She is rather good at it, it seems." Draco observed, he thought it was amusing to see Kagome avoid Blaise. He had to give her props to be able to do it so well.

The Italian narrowed his eyes, not saying anything. This earned a small chuckle from Draco as the two sat in silence.

It wasn't that long before people started to leave the Great Hall. Blaise kept his eyes on his raven the whole time. He wanted to leave at the same time so he could catch her before class.

They needed to talk.

Not even five minutes later, Blaise watched as Kagome got up to leave, Pansy following behind her. He gave Draco a small smirk, "That is my cue."

Draco gave him a small nod, before he went back to eating. He didn't need to be there when Blaise caught the little raven. He was just fine where he was, eating his breakfast, "Have fun."

Blaise smirked before getting up and going after his little raven. He stayed a few feet behind her as they made their way through the halls.

Pansy who was very adapt to being aware of her surroundings saw Blaise. She gave him a wink as she started to walk slower as they were about to round a corner.

Blaise gave her a nod, and made his move as Pansy left the two of them unnoticed by Kagome.

Blaise grabbed her by the arm and pinned her against the wall away from any prying eyes if they came along.

Kagome gave a small squeak when she felt her back hit the wall and Blaise hovering over her, his blue eyes looking at right into her own blue ones.

"Finally..." Blaise muttered, "You really need to learn avoiding me will do you no good..."

Kagome narrowed her eyes, "What made you think I was avoiding you?...I've just been busy." She knew it was a lame excuse but that was all she could come up with at the moment.

Blaise chuckled, "You and I both know that is an excuse...a very bad attempt at one too." He leaned forward his nose almost touching hers, "Now...would you like to tell me why you have been avoiding me..."

Kagome stayed silent, she didn't want to say a thing to him as of right now. He couldn't make her talk...right?

**-x-x-x-**

**Akuma: Here is chapter nine, hope you all enjoy! I actually am looking forward to chapter ten...hmm...**

**Yuki: Yay! Finally! I have been wanting to type more of Hp/Inu. I love typing Blaise though. Hope you all liked the chapter! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Letting Go**

**Summary: She was the quiet Ravenclaw, but was always teased by Cho Chang. When Cho and her friends are teasing her one day, for not having a crush, she says she does. And they tell her to go kiss her crush then. Kagome was lying though, so she improvised and kissed the guy Cho Chang liked. Blaise Zabini.**

**Crossover: Harry Potter/InuYasha**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Pairing: Kagome/Blaise**

**Rated: M**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome decided without much debate with her logical side, that she wasn't ever going to use the word 'couldn't' in reference to a Slytherin. She just wouldn't! Her reason for this decision, was the fingers gliding up along her waist. Really, this had to be some form of sexual harassment, right?!

"Stop..." she placed her hands to his chest, Blaise Zabini, the cause of the majority of her annoyances as of lately. However, at this very moment, her heart wasn't into pushing his hands away. She couldn't deny they felt _pleasant_.

"Tell me then...if you want me to stop, tell me why you have been making it a point to avoid me." He leaned in closer to her, pressing his lips to her collar bone. A smirk formed on his lips as he felt tremors run along her arms.

"I don't like it..."

"Your body contradicts you," he chuckled.

Kagome shook her head, "No...not this. I don't like being thought of a some common household item, as a toy or an object without a will of it's own. I am not your toy, or anyone's for that matter. Pansy explained it to me as a form of protectiveness, but I can't just push it out of my mind that you are trying to own me. I don't want to be some object!"

"Fine!" He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers.

Her eyes widened, this was the second time he'd kissed her since she had first made the mistake of blindly kissing the Snake himself. She made to push him back, but his hands had caught both her hands and placed them on either side of her head as he caressed the crevices of her mouth with his tongue. She had been stiff for a few more seconds before she finally started to relax into his kiss, returning it with uncertainty. He released her wrists and moved both his hands to her waist, pulling her closer to him, he broke the kiss and gazed down into her eyes, a hazy look in them as she succumbed to the feelings of lust that wrecked her body with his touch.

"I won't treat you as an object...be mine, Kagome..."

"But that-"

"Not as an object...be my girlfriend, my equal." He leaned forward again and kissed her on the nose before looking her in the eyes again.

"Girlfriend?"

"Yes, that's right,"

This confused her. She wasn't attractive, not like Cho, or Luna, or even Hermione...Pansy was beautiful, Astoria and Daphne were pretty too...but she, well. She shook her head as she tried to clear her mind of the haze, "Why me...?"

Before he could answer, a hand on his shoulder caused him to stop and turn.

"Mr. Zabini, Miss. Higurashi," the drawling tone of their potions instructor caused Blaise to step back a bit from Kagome and chuckle nervously. "Please make your way to class, I'd hate to take points from my own house."

"Y-yes sir!" Kagome rushed past the two of them.

Blaise cursed and glared at his head of house, "Thanks Professor, I was trying to get a girlfriend, and you interrupted."

Snape raised a brow, but otherwise said nothing. Turning away from his student with a ruffle of his cloak, he left to his dungeons.

**x-X-x**

Kagome held back a sigh as she sat down at the empty desk at the back of the class. She had made it in time...just barely, though she had a feeling she wouldn't have made it at all if Professor Snape hadn't shown up.

A blush dusted over her cheeks as she remembered what had just happened in the hall. Kagome hadn't thought that would have happened.

Sure, Kagome knew Blaise had an interest in her...she didn't think it was anything but a passing fancy. Nothing serious...but from what he said...he was wanting something more from her.

Kagome didn't know how she should feel with that...she didn't know Blaise enough to know how she could feel from him.

Kagome glared off in the distance half paying attention to the class, her mind wasn't really there though.

"Kagome?" The sound of her name made her jump and turn around.

"Pansy...you scared me..." Blinking she looked around and saw that the class had cleared out already leaving her behind and what to be the next class coming in.

"You alright?" Pansy asked the ravenclaw, she seemed out of it. She had to wonder what happened between her and Blaise for her to be so dazed.

"I am..fine." Kagome muttered as she gathered all of her belonging and put them in her bag. She didn't notice class was over...she probably should stop thinking so much and pay attention in her classes...if she didn't she would end up falling behind. She had missed classes enough because of what Cho Chang had done to her, daydreaming wouldn't help her get caught up with her studies.

"If you are sure..." Pansy paused and sighed, "We can talk more after classes..."

Kagome nodded and stood up; she knew the girl wasn't going to let her off that easy. She was going to make Kagome talk one way or another by the end of the day.

"Later," Kagome muttered as she made her way out of the classroom. She was going to make it to her next class...it was only down the hall and take a left.

She slowly walked down the hall not caring if she was going to be late as she turned the corner and froze, there down the hall was someone she didn't want to see.

She was about to turn around and go the other direction one the person's eyes connected to hers.

Shrinking back Kagome paled slightly as the person stalked forward as if ready to go for the kill.

* * *

**Yuki: Hope you all liked this chapter...I sort of put off writing this..that and I was busy with work...sorry! ehehe Read and Review~ Tell us what you think! :3**

**Akuma: Hey guys! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I know it's been awhile since we've posted anything on our JOINT account, but here's the next chapter! LUV YOU GUYS!**


End file.
